Sarah Spirit
Sarah Spirit is a cheerleader Imagisona. WatermelonSunshine made her. She's voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Appearance Sarah is a girl who wears her auburn hair in curly pigtails with a partial braid and sparkly purple bows. She wears a yellow and purple cheerleading costume in her imagination. This outfit consists of a cropped yellow top with a sparkly purple "S" in the middle and purple trim, as well as a pleated yellow skirt with purple sections. Also, she wears purple socks that go above her knees and a pair of hot pink Converse-style sneakers. She is always carrying her yellow and purple sparkly pom-poms. In real life, Sarah's hairstyle is the same, but without the partial braid. She wears the same shoes, but with them she wears a tie-dye yellow and pink t-shirt and athletic pink shorts. On Fridays, like David and Enrique wear the school's football and soccer uniforms, she wears the school cheerleading uniform which is sky blue and white. Personality Gimme an S! Sarah is the perkiest cheerleader you'll ever come across. Always speaking loudly and always looking to get people pumped, people love Sarah's energy. David Quarterback has a crush on her because he can always count on her to cheer him on. Enrique Gol feels the same way, but they're just friends. At the same time, many people feel she is a bit vexatious. First of all, she can't keep secrets, as she seems to not be able to whisper as she speaks consistently loudly. Second of all, she goes crazy when lots of people aren't doing "what they're supposed to be doing". This is due to her love for enthusiasm and hatred of when people lack it. For example, Sarah was enraged when only she and a few others in the class wore red on Valentine's Day...even though it was never announced over the loudspeaker or anything. People might be weirded out by Sarah, but they definitely like her when she's not going crazy. She's an optimist most of the time, and she excites people - even if it's over small things. The Imagis, especially Sandra Seferi, make conscious efforts to try and teach Sarah about minding her own business, and accept her for all of her flaws. Sarah is most close with Sandra and Molly Persic out of all the Imagis. However, her BFF is Abelle Tom. While Abelle would rather spend her time on a computer instead of going outside and cheering, the girls are close because they both lived in the same town before attending FFSC...and they both also love to watch Teen Titans Go! Veronica Ringler and her have an ongoing rivalry, as Sarah wishes she could be as nimble as Veronica and Veronica wishes she could be as loud as Sarah. They are frenemies. In her imagination, Sarah lives next door to her crush David, in a gymnasium perfect for practicing cheer routines. Her home has soundproof walls so she can be as loud as she wants inside. Abilities Sarah's charm bracelet charm is a megaphone. She has cheerleader-themed powers. *'Loud Voice:' Similar to Lizzie and Veronica, Sarah can adjust her voice, but she only has three levels, activated by using her magical purple megaphone: indoor voice (loud), outdoor voice (extremely loud), and CHEERLEADER VOICE (so loud that it can blow out eardrums if there is no other noise.) She only uses the cheerleader voice when she's cheering during a sports game. *'Cheery Energy:' With a shake of her pom-pom, Sarah can get anyone to become as energetic, riled up, and confident as she is. *'Cheerleader's Rhythm:' Sarah can turn anything into a cheerleader cheer - she speaks simply, and it turns rhythmic. This is good for her when she needs to remember things. Relationships Main Article: Sarah Spirit/Relationships Imagisona Episode Appearances *Spirit Day Trivia *Sarah is based off of Lalaloopsy Peppy Pom Poms, and even somewhat Blazion from Yo-Kai Watch. *Sarah is six years old. *When Tichr tells her to be quiet, she just speaks twice as loud. Category:Girls Category:Imagisonas Category:WatermelonSunshine Category:Characters